


Master Buu

by SJC_Fiction



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJC_Fiction/pseuds/SJC_Fiction
Summary: Buu has taken over the world, and the sons of his worst enemies.





	Master Buu

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?

3 days ago, the greatest fighter in Universe 7, Son Goku, was defeated by the powerful Majin Buu, along with his companions. Vegeta fell immediately after him, proclaiming that 'Kakarot' was like a brother to him and Buu would die for his supposed death. Piccolo was eaten in the midst of helping the saiyan, muttering about how much of an idiot he was. Everyone else, including their wives and one of Goku's children. But Gohan didn't go down without a fight. Buu even admitted how much of a powerful opponent the half saiyan was.

But eventually, they all fell and Evil Buu reined supreme. With no one to combat him, the world was quickly overtaken and many suffered a gruesome death at the pink alien's hands... and tendrils... Soon enough Buu had taken to sitting upon a throne while people and delicacies- particularly sweets- were shoved into his mouth. Those of which that did not provide a suitable meal were quickly turned to chocolate.

"Haha! This is the life, boys!" He roared, patting his shrinking belly.

Two small children sat on either side of the throne, one shaking in fear while the other kept a strong face, desperate not to disappoint his father. For their family, fear was the greatest weakness and so was shamed.

Quickly growing impatient at their lack of response, Buu flicked the back of their heads. "C'mon, c'mon! Speak you twerps!" Suddenly, he whipped across Goten with the soft, pink antenna on his head, drawing out a very loud scream. Then he continued to whip Trunks. Unfortunately for the boy, he was unable to hold back a light moan.

A wide grin sneaked across Buu's wicked face. His dark eyes set upon the young Saiyan, studying every visible inch of the now shaking boy. To think that the grandson of the great King Vegeta was moaning to a whipping was very amusing. Trunks felt bullets of sweat drop down his back, before the alien's soft pink flesh lapped across his tanned skin. It was an unnerving thought to have the most powerful and imposing being in the known world staring at you hungrily.

"Hmm... I could have sworn I heard something," Buu said. He felt the vibrations of the boy through his antenna, and could feel the pleasure resonating from within.

Some part of Trunks wanted to scream out for the alien to whip him harder, making him cream in his pants. But he had the will to bite it back. "I- I didn't say anything." He lied and crossed his arms.

"Liar," Buu growled, and whipped him again. This time, caught off guard, Trunks' body loosened and his chest lay uncomfortably on his knees, but the pleasure of Buu's flesh slashing his made him yell out with a moan. Cursing his treacherous body, he tried to regain his composure, but another whip sent him back to the floor.

"Stop! Don't hurt Trunks!" Goten shouted, attempting to climb to his feet. " _QUIET_!" Buu snapped, tripping the boy.

He murmured something inaudible, hardly noticing his pants being torn away from his body. Tears formed in his eyes and his hands bawled into fist, gripping at the hard floor to no avail. But still, he was smiling. "Please..." He gasped, "h-harder, Master!" For that, he was greeted by a powerful lash across his ass.

A loud, crackling laugh escaped Buu, who was gripping his gut. "Look at that, er, what-ever-your-name-is! Your boyfriend is a little slut! Haha. See how much he's begging from a few whips?" He relished the moans, feeling his cock rising rapidly. "Do you enjoy whipping too?" He suddenly lashed Goten, but only received a scream of pain.

"Stop! Please don't!"

A solid hand slapped the back of Goten's head. Buu was now glaring at the young saiyan, his grin now a scowl. "You will call me Master, you little bitch!" He threw a punch, launching him across the room. He landed with a loud thump. In an instant, Buu stretched out over Goten and a heavy fist dropped on his gut. Blood splattered on the ground as Goten coughed. Before he could catch his breath, he was kicked back to the throne.

As punishment, Super Buu whipped Goten repeatedly.

"Argh! P-please stop, Master Buu, sir!" He begged, but the whips intensified.

Trunks reached out for his friend, wanting to help but finding himself unmoving. His body was unwilling to stop the pleasurable whipping. Each whip that Goten received made his own more powerful, too, and he shot his first load into something warm. The warm thing was Buu's tongue, which had sensed he was about to cum and shot out to lap up the delicious substance. A little known secret was that saiyan cum and blood was very nutritious and could sustain a Majin for almost a year.

"I. TOLD. YOU. TO. CALL. ME. _MASTER_!" Buu screamed, though his tongue was out of his mouth. He was about to impale Goten, incapable of dealing with the child any longer, but halted when the sweet taste of saiyan cum touched his sharp tongue. Now he moaned. "That's the stuff!"

Goten breathed in long, unsteady breaths, staring thankfully at Trunks. He, unlike their- or rather _his_ \- tormentor, could tell Trunks had let go as quickly as he could. The pair had masturbated together often, Trunks always lasting an extra ten minutes. Not only did saiyans live longer, but they can last a very long time and go multiple rounds. Proof enough was Bulma and Chi-Chi. They would chat while they thought the boys were playing, and they compared how long their husbands lasted. Goku apparently had gone an hour at the longest, and gone about 5 times. One of which equalled with Gohan. Bulma suggested they trade, as Vegeta finished as soon as he could.

Once, only a few months back, both the boys had tested how long Goku could last while he slept. The test failed when Gohan almost caught them in the act.

For a while, everything was calm. Trunks stiffened again, and Goten felt his cock twitch. He, of course, had a crush on Trunks and always stared at him in their sessions. Little did he know, Trunks felt the same. Meanwhile, Buu was still savouring the taste, and had taken to rubbing his crotch.

Soon, he came to reality. "Strip." He said bluntly, his deep red eyes set on the boys. But when they started, an idea struck. "Stop. Strip _each other_."

Nervously, the boys got to their feet and awkwardly stared at each other for some time. Trunks' lower half was already torn off so Goten made a swift movement to slip the top half over his blue hair. Their noses touched and bright red glows spread across their faces.

"Ahem."

Looking back to the imposing alien, they looked half confident again. By now they knew his patience wasn't at risk should they entertain him. "Right!"

The red band that usually was around Trunks' waist had fallen to the floor, so Goten dropped down to pick it up. Slowly, he dragged it up off the ground, using it to pull Trunks closer. The tip of his hardened dick brushed across Goten's cheek. He poked out his tongue and trailed it along Trunks' chest, moving away once the band was off.

Now for Goten. He kicked off his own shoes and let Trunks run his hands along his small frame. A moan escaped him when a hand rubbed his crotch. Soon, his Gi was slowly opened to reveal his pale, naked body. His dick was already semi-hard. He was about five inches. meanwhile Trunks stood at six. Vegeta knew this about his son and almost laughed. At their age, saiyans were generally much larger that that. He wanted a peak at Kakarot's boy to see if he was the same.

Now, the boys looked back to the grinning Buu. His cock was protruding from his baggy pants. Scarily, Trunks estimated it to be a rough 8".

Goten cowered a little again, sensing something malicious.

"Don't you two look utterly delicious?" Buu cooed and suddenly his tongue shot for the boys. Half way to them, it split down the middle, one rocketing to each of them. But they weren't impaled by the sharp pink flashes. No, instead, their cocks were now wrapped in a warm snare gently squirming along their lengths.

Goten fell to his knees, a shocked expression pasted on his face. But Trunks managed to retain his composure, but couldn't keep back a loud gasp. The tongues moved in unison, writhing around the shafts and their tips flicking along the throbbing heads. Jumping from hands to a blowjob of sorts made Goten feel like he was losing his mind in pleasure, and couldn't help but shoot. Trunks stayed strong, but needed to speak.

"Please." He started, fearing Buu to yell. But when the alien didn't, he continued. "W-whip me, er, b-because it really feels good, Master."

Buu happily obliged, lashing out his antenna. "Haha, you're both little sluts, huh?" The boys didn't move nor answer but, strangely, Buu took no notice. "Well, since i'm giving you all the pleasure, you're both gonna suck me off." He commanded with a wicked grin.

Somewhat happily, the two young saiyans dropped to either side of the Alien's lap and planted a kiss on the tick shaft. He smiled, glad to have two sexy young boys at his disposal. But in reality, they were mere novelties.

Deep inside Super Buu's stomach, bound by countless tentacles and tendrils, Son Goku was suspended in mid-air. His mouth greedily swallowed down a penis-shaped tentacle, while formless ones penetrated his ass and sucked his overly-large cock. Behind him, a short figure materialised, feeding off his cum, which was pumping out on the hour.

"Heh... heh..."


End file.
